Memories
by luckyheartfilia
Summary: Pero a la vez no te culpaba que no me notaras, ya que yo era algo tímida y no tenía el valor de hablarte. Pero eso cambio un día que resultó ser el mejor de mi vida mal summary,sorry


**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenece a hiro mashima**

Era un día tranquilo, los cálidos rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del cuarto de una joven

Ella tenía un hermoso cabello rubio que deslumbraba con la luz del sol, su piel era blanca,

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos revelando que eran de un hermoso color chocolate.

Se levantó de la cama y observo una foto que estaba en su escritorio.

En esta se veía a ella con un uniforme escolar con una cálida sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo, junto con un chico peli rosa, de ojos negros, y en su rostro se podía ver una gran sonrisa, él tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y al igual que ella llevaba un uniforme.

Suspiro

Que recuerdos me trae esta foto-dijo mientras empezaba a perderse en sus recuerdos.

****flash back****

Lucy POV

Recuerdo el día en que te conocí

Estudiaba en la preparatoria Fairy.

A primera vista te me hacías un chico rebelde y con poco interés en el estudio, ya que siempre faltabas a clases y si asistías era solo para pelear con Gray un chico de nuestra clase.

En un principio siempre te ignoraba y continuaba con lo mío

Pero no sé por qué razón de repente, siempre sentía la necesidad de mirarte, hasta me parecía graciosa la forma en que empezabas tus peleas con Gray.

Pero tú nunca te dabas cuenta de mi presencia y no sé por qué pero eso me hacía sentir triste.

Pero a la vez no te culpaba que no me notaras, ya que yo era algo tímida y no tenía el valor de hablarte.

Pero eso cambio un día que resultó ser el mejor de mi vida

Bueno jóvenes – hablo el profesor de literatura – el día de hoy formare parejas para un trabajo de investigación que les dejare, será un chico y una chica así que por favor pongan atención.

Me pregunto quién me tocara—pensaba mientras inconscientemente te voltea a ver ya que tú estabas sentado en la misma fila que yo pero hasta el último, mientras yo estaba al frente.

Muy bien las parejas son Levy Mcgarden y Gajeel Redfox –dijo el profesor , volte a ver a levy la cual estaba un poco sonrojada, yo sabía que sentía algo por Gajeel pero al igual que yo aún no tenía el valor de decírselo –Cana Alberona y Laxus Dreyar , Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandes- continuo el maestro-

Yo me sentía algo nerviosa ya que en mi interior quería hacer pareja contigo , pero ese sentimiento se derrumbó cuando escuche la siguiente pareja-Lisanna Strauss y Natsu Dragneel-me sentí muy triste al saber que no podría hacer equipo contigo- Lucy Heartfilia y Gray Fullbuster , bueno esos serán los equipos para el trabajo de investigación – termino por decir el profesor

Observe por un momento a mi compañero de trabajo quien extrañamente solo llevaba puesto el pantalón del uniforme, era apuesto eso no lo pude negar y sentí un ligero calor en mis mejillas , de repente sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando , me gire lentamente y te vi observándome con el ceño fruncido , después te giraste a ver a Gray , luego a mí , luego a Gray

Vi el enojo en tu cara , te paraste y gritaste – **ME NIEGO**—todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por tu reacción tan repentina .

Le pasa algo joven Dragneel- dijo el maestro mientras dejaba de anotar en el pizarrón y se volteo para verte.

**NO DEJARE QUE EL STRIPPER HAGA PAREJA CON LUCY**-tu vos se oía enojada y tu cara también reflejaba mucho enojo o quizás eran celos.

Lo siento joven Dragneel, pero las parejas ya están elegidas-respondió el maestro y se giró para continuar escribiendo—

**ME IPORTA UN CARAJO QUE LAS PAREJAS YA ESTEN ELEGIDAS, NO DEJARE QUE NADIE SE HACERQUE A LUCY POR QUE ELLA ES MIA** -gritaste y me observaste fijamente.

Sentí como mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y sentía las mejillas muy calientes, mi corazón se empezó a acelerar, estaba feliz ya que el sentía lo mismo que yo por él.

Na…Natsu-dije tu nombre en un susurro

Sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo y me sacaba del lugar, eras tú, me llevaste al patio de la escuela en donde se encontraba un gran árbol y me soltaste pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar me acorralaste y me pusiste entre el árbol y tú.

Lucy, tu eres mía solo mía—dijiste con un tono seductor en tu voz, lo cual hiso a mi cuerpo temblar.

Te iba a responder pero algo me lo impidió eran tus labios, que se posaron sobre los míos, sin tardar ningún segundo te correspondí el beso era algo salvaje pero cálido a la vez , nos separamos por la falta de aire.

Nos quedamos observando mientras recuperábamos el aire en tu rostro pude ver un ligero rubor y una gran sonrisa—

Lucy, sé que no hablamos mucho y no sabemos mucho el uno del otro pero eso a mí no me importa y Quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia -me susurraste al oído

Claro que si natsu – le respondí muy feliz y lo bese

Desde ese día nos volvimos novios y poco a poco nos íbamos conociendo mejor y siempre estábamos juntos.

Fin de Lucy POV

**** Fin de flash back****

Lucy volvió a colocar la foto en su escritorio, se metió a la ducha, se cambió y bajo a desayunar

Pero vio que un chico peli rosa estaba en el sofá viendo televisión

Mooo , natsu por que no me despertaste- se quejó Lucy mirando con una cara acusatoria al chico

Buenos días luce- dijo natsu dedicándole una sonrisa, acto seguido siguió observando la tv.

AYE!-se oyó decir a un gato color azul que paso al lado de Lucy y se fue a acostar en el sofá .

Nunca cambiaras-dijo Lucy en un suspiro, se dirigió a la cocina pero se detuvo cuando observo una foto colgada en la pared del pasillo.

La observo y esbozo una gran sonrisa

En ella estaban ella y natsu pero a diferencia de la que tenía en su habitación, ella vestia un hermoso vestido blanco y en sus manos llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas su rostro estaba adornado de una bella sonrisa y un gran sonrojo, mientras que natsu llevaba un smoking color negro, tenía una mano atrás de su nuca y tenía un rostro un tanto avergonzado.

Te amo tanto natsu-susurro, sintió que alguien la rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos

Y yo también te amo Lucy-dijo natsu mientras con mucho cuidado giro a su ahora esposa para poder besarla, se besaron con mucha ternura, terminado el beso natsu junto su frente con la de Lucy- y siempre te amare.

Hola a todos

Gracias por los comentarios :D

Espero que esta historia fuera de su agrado

Nos vemos


End file.
